Nada A Perder
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot] Eu cheguei a conclusão que, se o amor é verdadeiro, não existe sofrimento. Máscara da Morte x Afrodite.


**Título:** Nada A Perder  
**Autora:** Celly M.  
**Anime:** Saint Seiya  
**Retratação:** se realmente me pertencesse, com certeza o Seiya não seria o protagonista dessa série. Aliás, ele nem existiria. Oh, sim, o **Carlo** é totalmente da _Pipe_, okay?  
**Agradecimento:** isso aqui está mais pra dedicatória que outra coisa, então, Pipe, sinta-se presenteada no seu aniversário. Espero que goste, Mestra! Tem um recadinho lá no final, tá? Mas se eu tenho que agradecer, bom, vamos lá. Vou agradecer aos professores da faculdade por me darem um tempo pra escrever esse fic! HAHA

**Nada a Perder**  
_Por Celly M._

_Eu cheguei a conclusão que, se o amor é verdadeiro, não existe sofrimento.  
Muitos passaram por mim. Mas nenhum ficou como você._

Afrodite suspirou profundamente, entediado. Na verdade, não sabia se era exatamente tédio o que sentia.

Era mais um daqueles dias em que acordava sem saber o que pensar, o que sentir. Um vazio familiar e ainda assim inédito o tomava, era como se nada fizesse muito sentido naqueles dias.

A areia da praia brincava por entre os dedos de seus pés e ele tinha vontade de sorrir, mas foi exatamente o oposto que aconteceu; duas lágrimas grossas desceram pelo rosto alvo, caindo pesadamente sobre os grãos, quando abaixou a cabeça.

Aquele sentimento não passava e por mais que tentasse não lembrar o que lhe fizera sentir-se daquele jeito, era impossível. A imagem _dele_ não saía de seu pensamento, desde que disseram as últimas palavras.

Nunca fora de apegar-se às pessoas, especialmente aqueles que chamava de _casos_. Mas _ele _o marcara de uma maneira como nenhum outro. Talvez por ter a mesma postura, não se importando com quem se envolvia, todos eram diversão e como eles haviam se divertido juntos.

O nome, ele nem ousava repetir, nem mesmo para si próprio.

Não entendia porquê havia feito aquilo, porquê o havia mandado embora. Mas sim, o fizera e assim que _ele_ sorriu-lhe daquela maneira displicente, com o canto dos lábios levemente erguido, um misto de aceitação, desprezo e tristeza, Afrodite soube que cometera um erro.

E que _ele _faria diferença quando cruzara a porta de sua casa.

_De tarde quero descansar, chegar até a praia e ver  
Se o vento ainda está forte  
E vai ser bom subir nas pedras  
Sei que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora_

Nunca haviam declarado oficialmente um relacionamento, mas agiam como se estivessem fazendo parte de um. As cenas de ciúmes e telefonemas preocupados, ou até mesmo visitas surpresa. Tudo era tido como não oficial e gostavam daquela falta de compromisso.

Mas tinham planos. Absurdos até. Como a casa mais cara da praia onde encontraram-se pela primeira vez. Ou a viagem ao redor do mundo em um balão em forma de rosa. E ainda o cruzeiro por todas as ilhas gregas, terminando com a compra de uma delas. Provavelmente envelhecer juntos era a coisa mais normal que haviam planejado fazer.

As tardes de primavera eram recheadas com aquelas conversas sem propósito, regadas a vinho tinto e pãezinhos, que sempre começavam com a pergunta "_o que você faria se tivesse dinheiro suficiente para fazer o que quiser?"_.

Invariavelmente terminavam em beijos, quando o assunto parecia se esgotar, ainda podia se lembrar das mãos _dele _percorrendo seu rosto delicadamente, querendo fitar Afrodite, para só então balançar a própria cabeça e tocar seus lábios carinhosamente. Não começava com um beijo, apenas um toque, uma provocação, uma afronta; quem perderia o controle primeiro.

E sempre era Afrodite. Sempre. E ele nunca se questionava o porquê daquilo.

Acreditava, no fundo, que aquilo demonstrava o quanto estava no controle da "relação" que mantinham.

_Agora está tão longe  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:  
Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção_

Afrodite agora caminhava pela praia, a mesma responsável pelo primeiro e último encontro que tivera com ele. Tudo parecia igual, mas ao mesmo tempo, era completamente diferente.

A areia tinha uma textura diferente, a água do mar, mais fria.

Tudo lembrava _ele_.

Dos casais de mãos dadas às crianças que corriam empinando suas pipas, o sol batendo ameno em suas costas naquele fim de tarde.

Ponderava se era uma pessoa estranha, diferente.

Quando mandou-_o_­ embora não lembrava-se de ter sentido qualquer tipo de emoção negativa. Achou que já haviam passado todos os estágios de relacionamentos possíveis: encontro, paixão, sexo, amizade, brigas e o fim. Não era como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes.

E, desde aquele dia, naquela mesma praia, Afrodite tinha que conviver com aquele sentimento estranho dentro de si. Não era sempre que ele o arrebatava, apenas nos momentos em que não tinha nada a fazer, como quando saía pelas ruas e tinha certeza de que o perfume _dele_ o acompanhava ou quando olhava pela janela da sala e podia jurar ouvir a voz _dele_ conversando com as crianças que brincavam na calçada.

Era naquelas horas que ele tinha vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo, aonde _ele_ estava, se pensava nele, se sentia o mesmo vazio que ele.

Mas não tinha como saber e no fundo, procurar algo daquele tipo, era como se atestasse seu erro, confirmasse que havia algo muito maior que uma simples transa ocasional.

Era admitir que ele estava certo.

_Aonde está você agora  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?  
Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou  
Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo_

_"Não se pode fugir da verdade"_, sua mãe sempre lhe falara, enquanto ralhava com ele por algum motivo que nem se lembrava qual. Já fazia muito tempo, tanto tempo, mas aquela frase sempre ficou marcada.

A verdade era que sim, _o_ queria.

Sim, sentia falta _dele_.

A praia, as pedras, a areia, tudo lembrava o romance que havia tido, que nunca pedira, mas que caíra em seus pés, da maneira mais inusitada o possível.

E Afrodite queria aquilo de volta.

Não queria mais viver das memórias que nunca tivera, das histórias que inventava sobre as coisas que nunca fizera, ou que haviam tido um desfecho diferente do que realmente acontecera.

Ele queria a verdade, queria acordar todos os dias ao lado _dele_ e sentir o inigualável cheiro do sexo fresco a seu lado, mesclado com a noite de igual prazer que passara ao lado de alguém que sentira a mesma coisa que ele.

Queria passear de mãos dadas pela praia, pelas ruas. E fazer compras para _ele_, com _ele_, rosas, roupas, cristais, sapatos e camisas. E cortinas e sofás. E balões e ilhas.

Não queria viver apenas dos sonhos e sim realizá-los.

Mesmo que não soubesse por onde começar.

_Quando vejo o mar  
Existe algo que diz:  
"A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem"_

No entanto, a vontade que teve de busca-_lo_ encontrou uma motivação diretamente proporcional à emoção que sentiria ao rever aquele em que tanto pensava.

O desconhecimento do paradeiro _dele_.

E a impotência que aquela súbita revelação lhe causava.

Quando disseram o adeus final, nenhum dos dois prestara muito a atenção para onde o outro estava indo. Eram tão parecidos naquele aspecto que acreditavam estarem movidos pelo destino que arrebatou-os, fê-los viver momentos inesquecíveis (mesmo que não admitissem em voz alta) e depois deixou-os com a sensação de missão cumprida.

Talvez fosse por aquele motivo que naquele dia quando, se tivessem deixado seus arroubos românticos falarem mais alto, completariam dez anos do "relacionamento não convencional" que nunca chegaram a ter, que Afrodite via o símbolo que desenhara na areia ser apagado pelas ondas mornas do Mediterrâneo.

Sentia-se subitamente sentimental demais. Impotente demais. Bobo demais. Ter aquele sonho e de repente vê-lo despedaçar-se rapidamente.

Suspirou pesadamente, não escondendo quando um sorriso agridoce veio em seus lábios.

Seguir em frente sempre era uma boa opção.

_Já que você não está aqui,  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim  
Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?_

— Pensei que só os tolos vinham até essa praia. –comentou, olhando por cima dos ombros, para a sombra atrás de si.

— Pensou corretamente. Talvez seja por esse motivo que estamos aqui hoje.

— Já estou de saída, fique à vontade. –levantou-se, decidido, limpando a areia grudada na calça.

Fitaram-se por um segundo e parecia que o tempo voara. Os olhos de Afrodite procuravam algum tipo de reconhecimento nos orbes azuis do homem à sua frente, e, quando encontrou, não pôde segurar aquele gesto por muito tempo.

Desviou o olhar, as ondas pareciam extremamente interessantes, com seus movimentos repetitivos e Afrodite viu-se piscando inúmeras vezes, impedindo que mais uma lágrima pudesse escorrer.

O toque breve em seu ombro fez-lhe ver que estava realmente ali e que não precisava enlouquecer em busca de uma maneira mirabolante para encontrá-_lo_.

_Ele_ estava ali, bem próximo a apenas um movimento, uma reação. E ainda assim, Afrodite temia. Não sabia bem o quê, mas temia o que podia vir a acontecer.

A pressão em seu ombro aumentou e, daquela vez, os dedos o puxavam para trás, como se quisessem aproximá-lo ou ao menos encurtar a distância que estavam.

— Vamos.

Não era uma pergunta, apenas uma palavra jogada em sua direção e Afrodite podia culpar o vento se aquela palavra se perdesse nele, mas não foi o caso. Ele entendeu muito bem a sonoridade daquela afirmação e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Se me lembro bem, você disse que devíamos seguir em frente, que estávamos fechando um livro.

— Você disse que devíamos seguir em frente.

— O plano era ficarmos bem **(1)**. –comentou, sacudindo o ombro ligeiramente, a mão do homem saindo dali. Rapidamente, ele apareceu ao lado de Afrodite.

Ficaram em silêncio olhando o mar até que ele foi o primeiro a falar alguma coisa.

— Você conseguiu?

— Não.

E era a mais pura verdade. Afrodite não estava bem, a quem poderia enganar. Tudo estava vazio demais desde que partiram.

— Então o que tem a perder?

— Você me diz, Carlo.

— _Nós_ temos muito a perder. –ele ­disse, sério e quando viu que Afrodite parecia ter ficado desapontado, ele simplesmente aproximou-se tocando o queixo do homem mais baixo.

Olhos nos olhos, ele permitiu-se sorrir, tão próximo que podia sentir o hálito gelado e conhecido atingir suas bochechas, provocando-o a ignorar aquele espaço entre eles, como costumava acontecer.

— Eu concordo. –Afrodite também sorriu.

— Mas se tentarmos... não pode ser tão ruim, não é? –Afrodite sentiu o lábio superior de Carlo tocar o seu e não evitou que sua língua passeasse por ali ligeiramente.

— Não sei. Nunca tentei _isso_ antes. –Carlo sorriu daquela maneira que sabia que deixaria Afrodite balançado.

— Nem eu. –deu de ombros e Afrodite balançou a cabeça negativamente. Quando Carlo levantou uma das sobrancelhas, ele apenas gargalhou. — Vamos embora. O máximo que pode acontecer é perdermos mais dez anos.

— Ou ganharmos. Mesmo se tudo der errado no final das contas.

Afrodite não disse nada, mas enquanto subiam a escadinha de pedras, que levava à estrada, ele sabia que Carlo tinha razão.

Não havia como sair perdendo.

Não enquanto estivessem juntos.

Porque talvez era assim que deveria ser.

**FIM  
(em 09/11/2006)**

**(1) - **_A frase, assim como toda a música usada nesse fic é "Vento no Litoral", da Legião Urbana._**  
**

_**Nota da Autora: **primeiramente um super **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO** pra essa mulher e escritora que admiro profundamente. Sim, a Silvia não é apenas uma ficwritter, ela é uma mulher super especial e eu me orgulho muito de poder chamá-la de amiga. Esse é o terceiro (dá pra acreditar, dinda?) aniversário que eu posso presentea-la com um fic e espero que esse esteja do seu agrado. Ahhh, te adoro, mulher, que esse dia seja mais que especial pra você! Te adoro de montão! A segunda nota é que YAY! eu escrevi Saint Seiya novamente, então vocês sabem o que isso significa, não é? Mais atualizações estão por vir. Alem da Pipe, a grande presenteada com essa fic, espero que quem passe por aqui também goste desse meio angst. Um beijo em todos!_


End file.
